This invention relates to moveably securing reflective panel assemblies of a space-based power generation system.
As known, many space-based power generation systems utilize reflectors to direct solar energy. One type of power generation system uses reflectors to direct solar energy toward an arrangement of photovoltaic cells, which then produce power. Various types of devices utilize the produced power.
Some devices, such as radar and lidar devices, require relatively high levels of power. Space-based power generation systems responsible for powering these devices often incorporate concentrated photovoltaic cells to produce the higher levels of power. Managing thermal energy in the power generation systems that produce the higher levels of power is often difficult, especially in power generation systems having concentration ratios higher than 20 (i.e., 20 times the sun). The structures incorporated for thermal energy management also disadvantageously increase the mass and complexity of these power generation systems.